fferafandomcom-20200214-history
I Can Hear a Rainbow
Category:QuestsCategory:Windurst Quests |requirements=Level 30+ |items=Carbuncle's Ruby |title=Rainbow Weaver |repeatable=No |reward=The Summoner job The avatar Carbuncle |previous= |next=The Puppet Master |cutscenes = }} }} }} }} Walkthrough *Obtain Carbuncle's Ruby. **This is a Rare/Exclusive item that may be obtained from nearly any type of Leech-type mob, though drop rate is incredibly low overall. **The drop rate can be improved if you have Thief main/support job, with Treasure Hunter job trait active. **Carbuncle's Ruby cannot be delivered to other characters and therefore must be obtained on the character that needs the drop. * With the Ruby in your inventory, go to the House of the Hero at ( ) in Windurst Walls (fastest to take Home Point #1 warp; if you don't have this, then exit Windurst Waters and go East/North). Check the front door for a cutscene, where you will be asked to find "the seven colors". * The "seven colors" that are required correspond to the colors of a rainbow. They are obtained by zoning into an outdoor, enemy-populated area while one of six weather effects is active—the seventh is obtained by zoning into an outdoor, enemy-populated area with no weather effect at all. ** To clarify: "Outdoor" means that you may not zone into a cave or dungeon area to obtain a color. ** To clarify: "Enemy-Populated" means that you may not zone into a town or city to obtain a color. ** Cannot obtain weather effects by having Scholar cast them on you. ** Cannot obtain weather effects from Wings of the Goddess zones. *Zoning into an area with the above requirements (that you have not yet obtained) and with the ruby in either your Inventory, Mog Satchel, Mog Sack or Mog Case triggers a short cutscene upon entering the area, where Carbuncle will remark on the color of light that you have found. Note that you will not see the same cutscene again. ** This can be done by logging out and back into the zone. ** This can be done while riding a chocobo or mount, but doesn't always register on DSP. ** This can be done by using an outpost teleport into the zone. ** This can be done by teleporting into the zone (Teleport-Dem, Nexus Cape, etc). ** This can be done by traveling into the zone using a Cavernous Maw. **Weather Checker NPCs in each town or city can help predict when and where the weather you will be looking for will be in effect. Bear in mind, however, that these Weather Checkers are not completely accurate; some weather effects may occur on days they are not forecasted, and vice-versa. ** The Weather section on the Era website is super helpful, as you can see where weather will spawn in every zone and how many game days until it will occur. ** After receiving the cutscene to start the quest, the weathers can be obtained on jobs lower than level 30. *Locations of areas meeting the requirements for Carbuncle's "colors of light" are as follows: * When all seven colors are obtained, you will receive an additional cutscene where Carbuncle will fly off to La Theine Plateau. Head there and go to the stone circle at ( ). **It may not be required on Era to get a cutscene for Orange / Clear skies before getting this cutscene concerning La Theine Plateau. * Trade Carbuncle's Ruby to the ??? at the center of the circle. After a final cutscene, the Summoner job and the avatar Carbuncle will be available to you. **Each time that a player completes this quest, a rainbow (the same one as seen in the cutscene) appears over the Crag of Holla on the next Vana'diel day (so long as the weather is not rain). Should it be rainy weather, the rainbow should appear shortly after the rainy weather stops if it is before 18:00 in-game. The rainbow will appear the same Vana'diel day if you complete the summoner quest early enough in the game day. Notes * Even if a possible weather is not predicted by a Weather Reporter, there is still a slight chance that it can occur, if the day corresponds to that weather. *Vana'diel has Seasons which affect the weather. If you are having trouble finding weather it may be the wrong time of year. * To get the weather for Qufim Island, you must enter Qufim by exiting Lower Delkfutt's Tower. * Outdoor, enemy-populated areas, that have the weather elements but will not react to the quest: **Attohwa Chasm **Lufaise Meadows **Misareaux Coast **Ro'Maeve **Ship bound for Mhaura/Selbina